De la Douleur à l'Amour
by Leilani972
Summary: fiction basée sur Jasper et qui raconte son passé, de sa transformation à sa rencontre avec Alice, qui l'amènera à changer de vie et à intégrer une nouvelle famille.
1. La Douleur

_La douleur..._

Celle qui vous fait hurler tout en vous paralysant

Celle qui vous fait regretter instantanément de ne pas être mort sur le champ.

La mort vous semble si douce à côté que vous l'appelez à bras ouvert.

Ou est passée cette sensation de sérénité que je ressentais lorsqu'elle s'est jetée sur moi?

_Quel est son nom, déjà?_

Ah oui...

_Maria..._

Les deux autres étaient parties, nous laissant seuls, elle et moi.

J'ai vu dans ses yeux un éclat sauvage avant qu'elle ne m'attaque.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Ni résister, ni m'enfuir...

_Moi, le Major Jasper Whitlock, je n'ai rien pu faire face à une faible femme._

Faible? Non... Cette Maria était plus forte que moi.

Je me suis laissé avoir par ses charmes.

Elle et ses amies étaient magnifiques. Leur beauté irréelle m'a laissé sans voix.

_J'étais incapable de bouger..._

Je n'ai pas bougé lorsqu'elle s'est approchée...

Je n'ai pas bougé lorsqu'elle a posé ses lèvres glacées sur mon cou...

Je n'ai pas bougé lorsque j'ai senti ses dents s'enfoncer dans ma chair.

J'étais hypnotisé, et je pensais juste mourir...

Mourir de cette manière était pour moi le plus grand des déshonneurs...

Mourir autre part que sur un champ de bataille.

_Mourir des mains d'une femme et non d'un soldat..._

Elle en avait l'apparence mais ce n'était pas une femme...

Elle était pâle, froide et son odeur était envoûtante.

Elle voulait que je sois l'un des leurs, mais qu'était-elle, exactement?

_Qu'avait-elle fait de moi?_

_Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas tué?_

_Allais-je souffrir encore longtemps?_

Toutes ces questions me taraudaient, et je ne savais pas quand j'aurais une réponse.

Ma souffrance grandissait, et sa voix, sa douce voix, ne cessait de me rassurer.

**_- C'est bientôt fini, Major. Vous serez un combattant féroce, je le sens. La guerre des clans risque de se terminer rapidement avec vous dans nos rangs._**

_Un combattant? _

_Une guerre?_

Elle voulait me faire me battre à ses côtés?

J'avais toujours désiré devenir soldat. Si après ma... mort – car je me doutais que je ne serais plus humain après ce qu'elle m'avait fait – j'étais voué à participer à une guerre, cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Je me sentais étrangement excité à l'idée de livrer bataille.

Cette excitation s'intensifiait avec ma douleur...

_J'avais hâte._

Hâte de partir au combat.

Hâte de prouver ma valeur.

La douleur s'estompa, de même que les battements de mon cœur.

L'excitation demeura.

La brûlure que je ressentait dans tout mon cœur vint se loger au creux de ma gorge.

J'ouvris les yeux et tout me sembla si différent que je m'en trouvais déstabilisé.

Tous mes sens étaient en éveil.

La belle Maria se trouvait devant moi, mais je ne la voyais pas comme avant.

Pour l'instant elle ne m'intéressait pas.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : éteindre le feu qui crépitait dans ma gorge.

**_- Je suppose que tu as soif?_** Carillonna la merveilleuse voix de Maria.

**_- Soif?_** M'étonnai-je.

Je tressaillis. Ma voix me semblait différente.

**_- La brûlure dans ta gorge. Tu la sens, Major?_** Demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

**_- Nous allons l'apaiser. Viens._**

_Oui... Je vous suivrai n'importe où, si cela peut atténuer la douleur._


	2. La Soif

Maria m'avait emmené dans une grande maison, où se trouvaient les deux autres femmes qui étaient avec elle au moment où elle m'avait attaqué.

En chemin, elle m'avait expliqué ce que j'étais devenu, et pourquoi je ressentais cette atroce brulure dans la gorge. J'étais un vampire, et la douleur ne s'atténuerait que lorsque j'aurais satisfait ma soi de sang. Je n'avais aucune envie d'ôter la vie à des innocents, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais prêt à tout pour que cette brulure s'estompe.

C'est alors que je sentis une odeur envoûtante. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, et malgré cela, je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette odeur. Je m'approchai inconsciemment de l'endroit d'où provenait cette délicieuse fragrance. Plus je m'avançais, plus elle s'intensifiait et m'obsédait. Je m'arrêtai près de Maria qui me sourit.

_**- C'est l'heure d'apaiser ta soif, Major.**_ Me dit-elle tendrement.

Elle se poussa et je la vis. Elle. Cette jeune femme qui sentait aussi bon. J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade et la peur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais je n'en avais cure.

Je la voulais.

Son odeur s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Elle me rendait fou, malgré la peur que je ressentais, je savais que je ne résisterais pas bien longtemps.

Ma gorge me brulait encore plus. Un liquide âpre baignait ma bouche. La sensation était désagréable, et je souhaitais plus que tout camoufler ce goût avec autre chose.

Je l'entendis me supplier de ne plus approcher, mais sa voix renforça mon envie de la goûter. Elle n'était pas une jeune femme à mes yeux, elle n'était que ma proie.

_**- Ferme les yeux, et laisse toi guider par ton instinct.**_ M'ordonna Maria.

Je m'exécutai. Lorsque mes yeux se fermèrent, la fragrance me frappa de plein fouet. M'invitant à la sentir d'avantage. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et l'invitation changea. Je ne désirais plus la sentir, mais la goûter.

Sans réfléchir, je plongeai sur la jeune femme et plantai mes dents dans sa chair délicate. Je la sentis bouger entre mes mains et renforçai mon étreinte.

Le goût de son sang vint tapisser ma bouche.

Pure extase.

La brulure disparaissait cependant que mon envie de boire grandissait. Je ne pus retenir un râle de plaisir tout en buvant ce succulent élixir. J'étais dans un autre monde. Toute mon existence avait l'air de prendre un sens pendant que je vidais cette pauvre fille de son sang. La culpabilité et les remords avaient fait place nette au plaisir et à l'envie d'en avoir plus.

Mais la source se tarissait. Elle avait arrêté de bouger et j'avais du mal à boire les dernières gouttes du précieux liquide.

Gagné par la frustration, je balançai le corps sans vie de ma toute première victime, ne désirant rien d'autre que retrouver la sensation de bien-être qui m'avait précédemment habité.

_**- Encore...**_ grognai-je.

_**- Doucement, Major,**_ tenta de me calmer Maria. I_**l faut d'abord que je t'explique certaines choses.**_

_**- ENCORE!**_ Hurlai-je désespérément.

_**- Tu n'auras pas droit à plus de deux humains par jour, Major.**_ Me répondit-elle sèchement. _**Tes frères ont autant de besoins que toi, et nous ne voulons pas que les Volturis nous soupçonnent de quoi que ce soit.**_

Je l'écoutai vaguement, obnubilé par ma soif de sang. J'en voulais plus, et j'étais prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je désirais. En l'espace d'un instant, j'étais passé d'un homme respectable à un être drogué, incapable de résister au sang humain.

_**- Si nous gagnons nos batailles et si tu te bats bien, je te promets que tu auras plus d'humains.**_

Je la fixai attentivement, pour vérifier qu'elle était sérieuse.

_**- Que dois-je faire?**_

_**- Te battre à nos côtés, Major.**_

_**- Jasper, **_la repris-je, _**je m'appelle Jasper.**_

Elle me sourit et continua.

_**- Jasper, nous sommes un clan très puissant, avec Nettie et Lucy. Nous possédons une armée d'une vingtaine de vampires nouveaux-nés.**_

_**- Des nouveaux-nés?**_

_**- Oui, des vampires qui viennent d'être créés, tout comme toi. Ils ont tout aussi soif que toi, d'ailleurs. Tu seras soumis au même régime qu'eux. Et quand ils gagnent une bataille nous les récompensons en augmentant leur repas. En revanche, s'ils la perdent, ils ne mangent pas. Ai-je été claire?**_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

_**- Oui, madame,**_ répondis-je, craintif.

_**- Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, Jasper.**_ Sourit-elle en me caressant les cheveux._** J'allais oublier, voici la suite de ton repas. Profites-en bien, tu n'en auras pas avant la prochaine bataille.**_

Cette fois-ci, j'avais droit à un jeune homme robuste. Son odeur était moins forte que celle de la jeune femme, mais tout aussi envoûtante. Après avoir remercié ma créatrice, je me ruai sur ma proie et me délectai de son sang, prenant cette fois tout mon temps afin de savourer ce divin présent.

**********

Après m'être repu de ma deuxième victime, sans que ma soif soit véritablement étanchée, Maria m'emmena au sous-sol, pour me présenter aux autres vampires et m'indiquer l'endroit où je vivrais désormais. Je ne sus trop pourquoi, mais une vague de jalousie et de haine m'envahit au moment où je les vis, et je me sentis immédiatement en danger. Je priai Maria de ne pas me laisser seul avec ces gens, mais elle me rétorqua que je devrais rester afin de me familiariser avec mes nouveaux frères.

Elle m'abandonna donc avec ces étrangers, et je m'efforçai de me calmer pour essayer de faire connaissance. Après tout, nous étions tous ensemble dans le même clan, et nous devions tous gagner notre nourriture en remportant des victoires face à d'autres clans. J'avais besoin d'eux pour étancher ma soif autant qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour satisfaire la leur.

Je remarquai que plus je me calmais, plus mes comparses semblaient en faire de même. L'un d'eux vint à ma rencontre et entama la conversation.

_**- Bienvenue à toi, soldat. Je m'appelle Peter. Je suppose que tu viens d'être créé.**_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, et il poursuivit.

_**- Tu en as de la chance,**_ soupira-t-il. _**Ça fait deux semaines que nous n'avons rien eu à boire. Et toi qui viens tout juste de renaître...**_

_**- Je m'appelle Jasper,**_ me présentai-je._** Et j'ai encore soif.**_

_**- Nous avons tous soif, Jasper.**_ Grogna une jeune femme._** Je suis Rebecca.**_

_**- Quand aura lieu la prochaine bataille? **_Demandai-je avec insistance.

_**- Dans deux jours, **_répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

_**- Nous avons intérêt à gagner. **_Se lamenta une autre jeune femme._** Je n'ai pas envie que Maria nous prive encore de repas. J'ai trop soif...**_

_**- Nous allons y arriver. **_La remotiva Peter. _**Nous avons un vrai soldat avec nous. Il nous aidera à trouver des solutions afin de détruire nos ennemis plus rapidement.**_

_**- Ce sera avec joie que je vous aiderai. **_Renchéris-je._** Je donnerai tout pour boire à nouveau du sang humain.**_

_**- Alors nous gagnerons! Pour la nourriture! **_Hurla Rebecca.

_**- Pour la nourriture! **_Reprirent les autres.

_Oui. Nous gagnerons._ Songeai-je.

Maria avait choisi le moyen de pression le plus infaillible pour que nous donnions tout ce que nous avions en nous. Rien de mieux qu'une vingtaine de soldats affamés dirigés par leur désir de se repaître de sang humain pour remporter une victoire bien méritée.


	3. La Rage

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement.

Nous avions tous soif, mais j'étais persuadé que personne ne pouvais autant avoir envie de sang que moi. C'était comme mon envie de boire, celle que j'avais ressenti après avoir goûté au sang humain la première fois, avait été multipliée par vingt.

Mon désir de victoire n'en fut que plus renforcé, mais j'avais du mal à supporter les conditions dans lesquelles nous étions.

Avec Peter, nous avions mis en place un plan de bataille. Il m'avait expliqué comment agissaient les soldats, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de se battre sous les ordres de Maria à plusieurs reprises.

Nous avions perdu un membre de notre armée. Il s'était énervé et s'en était pris à Rebecca, qui ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Maria avait été mécontente, et Rebecca serait punie en obtenant un humain de moins que ce qui lui revenait en cas de victoire, mais j'étais persuadé que cette rixe nous serait bénéfique.

J'avais pu détailler leur gestes pendant que Rebecca et l'autre nouveau-né s'affrontaient, et Peter m'avait confirmé que tous, amis comme ennemis, se battaient de la même manière. De ce que j'avais compris, rien ne comptait plus pour eux que la force physique. Bien que conscient de mon incroyable puissance, ma formation de soldat m'avait appris que la ruse était la meilleure des armes au cours d'une bataille.

_**- Nous devons les laisser attaquer en premier. Les faire se jeter sur une première ligne, pendant que la deuxième les contournerait et les prendraient par surprise.**_

_**- Cela ne marcherait pas, Jasper,**_ soupira Rebecca. _**Ils nous flaireraient à l'avance. Les vampires ont des sens beaucoup plus aiguisés que les humains. Tu as dû déjà voir que nous étions d'une incroyable vitesse. Notre force est incroyablement développée, surtout durant les premières années. Quand à nos sens... C'est simple, nous sommes faits pour traquer. Tu n'as qu'à voir l'état dans lequel nous sommes à proximité d'un humain. Tu as senti leur parfum. Il t'envoute et tu ne peux pas y résister. Tu les sens à des kilomètres. Tu les vois alors qu'eux ne savent pas que tu es là. Tu entends leurs pas et tu peux les attraper sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.**_

Plus elle parlait, plus la brûlure dans ma gorge s'accentuait. Je la suppliai d'arrêter cette horrible torture, et elle s'exécuta.

Peter et moi remaniâmes un peu notre plan de bataille, et la veille de l'affrontement, nous demandâmes une audience avec Maria.

**********

Celle-ci nous reçut avec Nettie, son amie, au cas où nous déciderions de nous rebeller.

Cette femme me rendait nerveux. Elle était blonde et plus pâle que Maria, et paraissait beaucoup plus impulsive. Peter m'avait appris qu'elle était une amie de longue date de Maria, et que contre l'avis de la sœur de cette dernière, Flor, c'est elle qui l'avait transformée alors qu'elle était nouvelle née. Flor s'y était opposé car Nettie leur avait créé des problèmes plus d'une fois lorsqu'elles étaient humaines, et la transformation de celle-ci avait brouillé les deux sœurs pendant un long moment.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à rester serein avec Nettie dans les parages. Dès que je la voyais, je me mettais immédiatement en position défensive.

Maria se rendit compte de ma nervosité et débuta la conversation

_**- Vous souhaitiez nous voir, Peter? Jasper?**_

Je frémis de tout mon être lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom. Cette femme avait un tel effet sur moi que cela me semblait... inhumain. Et cela l'était au sens propre, néanmoins j'étais mal à l'aise car ce n'était pas dans mon tempérament de réagir de cette manière. J'imaginais que mon nouveau statut de vampire changeait complètement ma personnalité, mais j'avais du mal à m'y faire. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance physique, et encore moins de l'amour, juste de... L'admiration.

La voix de Nettie me ramena durement sur Terre et je me retrouvai de nouveau sur la défensive.

_**- Jasper et moi avons plusieurs requêtes à vous soumettre. **_Déclara Peter.

_**- Des requêtes? Vous m'en direz tant!**_ Ironisa Nettie.

_**- Ne les interromps pas, Nettie.**_ Lui ordonna Maria. _**Nous vous écoutons.**_

_**- Tout d'abord, nous aimerions que vous enleviez la punition contre Rebecca.**_ Dis-je, tête baissée.

Le rire de Maria résonna dans toute la pièce.

_**- Et pourquoi le ferai-je alors qu'elle m'a privée d'un combattant?**_

_**- Et bien... Grâce à elle, ou plutôt à son combat, nous avons établi un plan pour battre nos adversaire.**_ Répondis-je.

_**- J'ai expliqué à Jasper ce que j'ai remarqué pendant les batailles.**_ Ajouta Peter. _**Que nous nous battions tous de la même manière. Et d'après la manière dont Rebecca s'est battue avec John, Jasper à trouvé comment faire pour être surs de remporter la victoire.**_

_**- Intéressant...**_ murmura Nettie, les yeux brillants.

Son attitude ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_**- J'étais certaine que tu nous serais très utile, Jasper. **_Sourit Maria.

_**- Merci. **_Soufflai-je, embarrassé. J'aurais sûrement rougi si je le pouvais encore.

_**- Nous verrons sur le champ de bataille si je ne me suis pas trompée. Si nous gagnons, je lèverai la punition de Rebecca et vous récompenserai tous les deux...**_

_**- Quelle était votre autre requête?**_ S'enquit Nettie

_**- Hum... Nous pensons que nous serions plus forts si... Nous nous nourrissions avant la bataille...**_

Le sourire de Maria se fana. Elle sembla irritée par ma demande.

_**- Il n'en est pas question, Major.**_ Claqua-t-elle sèchement. _**Retournez en bas immédiatement, e et ne vous avisez plus de discuter mes ordres. Est-ce bien clair?**_

Elle était effectivement irritée, et son accès de colère me désarçonna. Nous nous exécutâmes sans broncher.

Arrivés à la cave, Rebecca et les autres nous attendaient impatiemment.

_**- Alors?**_ Demanda cette dernière.

Peter secoua la tête, dépité. Des grognements provenant de tous les soldats se firent entendre.

Ma perplexité ne m'avait pas quitté, mais la déception de ne pas avoir obtenu gain de cause prit le dessus, en plus de la soif.

**********

Le lendemain, peu avant de partir au combat, Maria nous rendit visite et nous informa qu'une partie de notre récompense nous attendait à l'étage, jalousement gardés, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à les déguster avec les autres membres de son clan si nous échouions.

Nous entendîmes des rires mêlés à des cris, et je sentis une dizaine de parfum plus envoutants les uns que les autres qui me firent perdre la raison. Je ne voyais plus mes autres compagnons d'infortune, trop hypnotisé par les fragrances qui m'atteignaient, mais je devinais à entendre leur grognements qu'ils étaient dans le même état que moi.

Je fus rapidement submergé par la rage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous appâter de la sorte, sachant que nous étions incapables de résister à cette torture.

En tant que nouveau-nés, nous étions tous plus forts qu'elle et les autres vampires. A vingt contre eux, nous avions une chance d'y arriver. Nous n'avions qu'à les éliminer et repartir avec notre butin.

J'y avais déjà songé, me demandant pourquoi ces vingt personnes ne se rebellaient pas contre elle. Nous vivions dans des conditions insoutenables. Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous libérer?

Ma rage ne faisait qu'accroître ma soif, et ma soif en faisait de même avec ma rage. Ce cercle vicieux ne s'arrêterait que lorsque j'aurais obtenu ma récompense.

_Ou peut-être avant..._

J'étais complètement obnubilé par toutes les senteurs qui venaient à moi. Ce supplice était proprement insoutenable.

_Une porte..._

Seulement une porte me séparait de ce que je désirais plus que tout...

Je désirais ardemment l'arracher de ses gonds, m'abreuver de tous les humains qui se trouvaient dans l'autre pièce... Mais quelque chose me retenait.

_Maria..._

Elle me fixait durement, guettant sûrement le moindre de mes gestes. Ses yeux rubis me pétrifiaient littéralement.

Malgré mon envie démesurée de lui faire voir ce que je pensais de ses méthodes, je ne pouvais pas décemment pas lui faire de mal...

_Pourquoi ?_

Je ne le savais pas exactement. Peut-être parce qu'elle était celle qui m'avait transformé et que même si ma rage ne faisait qu'augmenter de même que ma haine d'elle à cet instant, j'éprouvais une certaine fascination pour elle qui m'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit...

_Retiens ta respiration le plus possible, Jasper._

Ce fut sans doute la plus grosse erreur que j'aie jamais commise, du moins pour l'instant.

La sensation était inconfortable, et bien que je n'aie plus besoin de respirer, il me fallait reprendre mon souffle.

Les fragrances me frappèrent alors de plus belle. Encore plus puissamment qu'avant ma tentative.

J'avais l'impression d'exploser intérieurement. Je ne pouvais retenir aucun des sons qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Je tombai à genoux, consumé par ma soif et ma rage, en hurlant comme un supplicié au bûcher.

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me décidai à regarder son propriétaire.

Encore elle.

Maria me regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Je pense que vous êtes tous prêts, maintenant. Allons-y, mes enfants.**_

Elle jubilait. Maria faisait tout cela pour que nous soyons plus agressifs au combat et nous voir dans cet état lui faisait plaisir.

La fureur qui m'habitait décupla en la voyant se moquer ouvertement de notre souffrance.

_Maudite Maria._

Il fallait que j'évacue cette rage. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire sur celle qui m'irritait de par sa conduite, à savoir ma créatrice.

_Soit._

_Je m'acharnerai donc sur mes adversaires._

_Je ferai tout pour les vaincre ET me soulager._

_Personne ne m'empêchera d'obtenir ma récompense._


	4. Frénésie

Ce soir-là, j'allais livrer mon premier combat dans l'armée de Maria.

Ce soir-là, j'allais découvrir l'expérience la plus excitante et la plus douloureuse de toute mon existence, si l'on puis dire.

J'étais submergé par ma soif et je savais ce qu'il me fallait faire pour pouvoir la satisfaire.

Si tuer un homme ne m'avait jamais parut évident lorsque j'étais humain, tuer un vampire ne me posait aucun problème, dans la mesure où j'étais prêt à tout pour obtenir la récompense promise par Maria.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une prairie. Je fus surpris d'y voir aussi bien, sachant que nous étions en pleine nuit. J'écartai prestement mon étonnement en apercevant d'autres vampires devant nous.

Maria nous fit face, le visage fermé. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et ce que j'y vis me fit frémir. Ses yeux cramoisis crépitaient littéralement. Elle était comme possédée, bouillonnant de haine et de rage. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage au moment où elle prononçait ces mots.

_**- Tuez-les tous, ou vous n'obtiendrez rien. N'en laissez pas un seul s'en sortir. Pas. Un. Seul.**_

Elle se mit en retrait afin de nous observer nous battre. Je regardai Peter et Rebecca, qui semblaient aussi possédés que Maria. Malgré mon envie d'en finir avec nos ennemis, je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. Tous mes compagnons soldats étaient comme transfigurés. Ils étaient proprement terrifiants.

Peter me regarda à son tour et ses mots me transpercèrent de toute part.

_**- Bienvenue en Enfer, Jasper! En espérant que tu en réchapperas...**_

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, je fus projeté à travers la prairie, tandis qu'une brulure intense me tenaillait le bras. Je fixai la zone douloureuse, et je la vis.

Une femelle vampire, accrochée à mon bras, et qui tentait désespérément de me l'amputer.

Cette petite chose voulait ma mort et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à profiter de mon instant d'hésitation.

Une fureur sans nom s'empara de mon être. Je n'étais pas prêt à disparaître.

_Plus jamais je ne me laisserai surprendre de la sorte._

_Plus d'hésitation._

_Dorénavant, je prendrai les devants._

Mû par une force que je ne soupçonnais pas, je soulevai mon bras sur lequel elle s'acharnait toujours, et refermai mes dents à l'arrière de son cou. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa décupla mes forces. Mon geste la força à lâcher prise et avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, je fondis sur elle et lui arrachai un bras.

Le bruit du détachement de son bras fut jubilatoire, mais sa souffrance fut loin de me soulager. Bien au contraire. J'en voulais plus. Je souhaitais qu'elle hurle davantage, qu'elle me supplie d'épargner sa vie avant que je l'achève.

Elle avait eu l'impudence de me défier, et elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne.

Je l'envoyai valser un peu plus loin afin de prendre de l'élan, et détachai sa tête du reste de son corps.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, mais je me sentais diablement bien. Je me jetai vers un autre vampire, puis un autre.

La sensation de toute puissance que je ressentais lorsque je démembrais l'un de nos ennemis était grisante. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. C'était tout aussi jouissif que de se repaître de sang humain.

J'entendais au loin les rires de Maria, qui renforçaient ma fureur. Elle ne prenait pas part aux combats, nous laissant en première ligne, mais se délectait du spectacle que nous lui offrions. Notre sort ne lui importait guère. C'était en tout cas ce que j'avais cru avant que je ne l'entende hurler mon prénom.

_**- Jasper! Derrière toi!**_

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que déjà un vampire m'empoignait et me serrait le cou. Je fus heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer, car je serais sûrement mort asphyxié, vu la poigne impressionnant de mon adversaire. J'entendais les craquements de mon cou qui ne résisterait pas longtemps aux assauts des mains de mon opposant.

_**- Jasper!**_ S'époumona Maria. _**Non! Aidez-le, vous autres!**_

Sa voix me rendit des forces. Je ne pourrais toujours pas dire comment je m'en étais sorti, cette fois-là, mais je réussis à retourner la situation. Rebecca vint m'aider à démembrer celui qui m'avait donné du fil à retordre, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant.

Nous décimâmes l'armée adverse, guidés par notre frénésie meurtrière. Deux d'entre nous se chargèrent de brûler les restes de nos ennemis.

Conformément aux souhaits de Maria, il n'en resta pas un seul.

J'étais fier de moi, enthousiaste à l'idée d'obtenir enfin ma récompense, lorsque mon regard se posa sur Peter. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Ses yeux rouges semblaient me fixer et l'horreur peinte sur son visage me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Toute l'excitation qui m'animait alors s'évanouit, laissant place à une immense peine.

**********

Rebecca vint près de moi, le visage fermé, et me prit la tête de Peter des mains pour la jeter au feu.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**_ M'emportai-je. _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu...**_

_**- C'est fini, Jasper. **_Me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

_**- Mais vous m'avez dit que pour en finir avec les vampires il fallait...**_

_**- Les démembrer et brûler leurs restes au plus vite, oui. Seulement dans notre clan, on ne reprend pas ceux qui sont tombés au combat.**_

Je la dévisageai, incrédule. Son regard s'encra au mien, et elle poursuivit froidement.

_**- Ceux qui se laissent avoir sont considérés comme faibles. Si l'un de nous perd un membre, il ne vaut plus rien et subit le même sort que nos ennemis.**_

_**- Mais Peter...**_

_**- Peter, Leslie, Charles... Ils étaient faibles et donc inutiles. Maria ne tolère pas les faibles au sein de notre clan.**_

_**- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!**_ M'insurgeai-je.

_**- N'insiste pas.**_ Répliqua-t-elle froidement. _**Les émotions humaines n'ont pas leur place sur un champ de bataille. Elles rendent les nôtres faibles...**_

_**- C'est être faible que d'éprouver de la tristesse de perdre un ami?**_ M'offusquai-je.

_**- L'amitié n'existe pas chez nous. L'amour encore moins. Si tu ne veux pas disparaître, il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es plus un homme. Laisse derrière toi tout ce en quoi tu croyais. Ici c'est chacun pour soi, notre monde est fait ainsi.**_

_**- Rebecca...**_ soufflai-je.

_**- Tu t'y feras, bientôt.**_ Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer avant de changer de sujet. _**Votre plan était tout de même bien conçu. Nous avons eu moins de pertes que d'habitude.**_

_**- Moins de... perte?**_ Répétai-je, ahuri.

_**- Allez, viens, Major.**_ Me dit-elle avec désinvolture. _**Rentrons savourer notre**__** récompense!**_

A ces mots, j'oubliai ma peine, mes inquiétudes et ma colère face à ces gens qui n'avaient pas le moindre respect pour leurs congénères. La brûlure de ma gorge s'intensifia et je salivai d'avance en songeant à ces humains dont je pourrai boire le sang, afin d'étancher ma soif.

_Seigneur, qu'étais-je devenu?_

Je commençais à comprendre le raisonnement de Rebecca. Je ne valais pas mieux que les autres. La mort de Peter n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. J'étais aussi égoïste qu'eux. Je ne pensais qu'au sang humain. J'en venais même à songer à réclamer à Maria d'obtenir la part de mon ami.

_Je n'étais plus un homme. J'étais un monstre._

Une main posée sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité. Devant moi se trouvait Maria, qui me souriait chaleureusement. Sa voix me fit frémir. Elle avait changé du tout au tout.

_**- Je suis soulagée que tu n'aies rien, Jasper.**_ Me dit-elle tendrement. _**Tu t'es très bien battu. Tu as bien mérité ta récompense, et en prime, je t'offre celle de Peter.**_

Cette femme me rendait fou. Je ne la comprenais pas du tout.

Elle avait l'air d'être cruelle et désintéressée par le sort de ses soldats. Pourtant, elle essayait de me remonter le moral. A moi.

_Pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte?_


End file.
